Angiography generally refers to the representation of the blood vessels, in particular the arteries, veins and ventricles of the (generally human) body by means of imaging X-ray methods. With 3D rotational angiography, as with computed tomography, a number of two-dimensional X-ray images (raw images) of a patient are recorded at different recording projections. These raw images are then used to generate a three-dimensional image data record of the blood vessels to be examined. In particular when examining the heart and the coronary arteries surrounding it, it is problematic for recording purposes that these blood vessels are subject to constant movement as a result of the heartbeat. Such movement generally results in significant image artifacts when the 3D image data record is reconstructed, significantly impairing the quality of said image data record.